Zetsu Cebok
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Fic yang menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang tanaman kantong semar jadi-jadian untuk melakukan cebok!


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : A-Z *plak***

**WARNING : Singkat, gak padat, gak jelas, bikin katarak, bikin mencret, ketagihan ngiler, nungging mendadak, dan segala hal-hal absurd nan tak terdefinisi lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah *intro yang pasaran, hihihi*, di sebuah gubuk di tengah sawah hiduplah seekor makhluk yang cukup sulit didefinisikan. Bentuknya sih kaya orang gitu, tapi badannya belang-berlang item putih, rambutnya ijo royo-royo, ada seonggok taneman kaya lidah buaya gitu yang nemplok di area kepalanya. Coba tebak siapa dia. Yang salah author doain mencret *double plak*

a) Siluman Oreo.

b) Mutan berwujud kantong semar.

c) Zetsu.

d) Kolor Ijo.

e) Pak Lurah -?-

Dan Jawabannya adalaaahhh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TARAM TAARAAMMM!

Benar, dialah c) Zetsu!

Setelah diketahui jawaban yang benar tentang sosok makhluk aneh nan absurd tak terdefinisi itu, mari kita masuk ke inti cerita, huehehehe.

"Nnggghhh..nggghhh..nghhhhhh"

Waduh, suara apaan itu coy? Tau nggak coy?

"Ngghhh..ngghhhh..aahhh lega"

Kamera ke arah belakang, hanya keliatan pegunungan yang panjang-panjang dan gedhe. Kamera ke kiri, seorang ibu lagi menjotos *waduh* pantat anaknya yang mungkin ia anggap bandel. Tapi gak mungkin suaranya ngeden-ngeden sampai ada "ahhh lega" segala. Kamera ke kanan, cuma nampak Hidan lagi nyolong jengkol sama kangkung (Hidan disini ceritanya pengangguran lho). Ke arah depan, nihil.

Ehh tunggu-tunggu, kita fokuskan kamera ke arah depan. Zoom-zoom, kurangi zoomnya dikiitt biar jelas gambarnya. Iyap, keliatan sesosok makhluk aneh yang ada tanemannya nemplok lagi jongkok di pinggiran kali di areal persawahan, huahahaha *authornya gila ketawa terus*

Keliatannya sih si Zetsu abis boker barusan. Jadi karena t*inya belum hanyut jauh terbawa arus kali, kita ngeliat inti ceritanya dari jarak 50 meter aja pake kamera di zoom. Bau banget soalnya XD

Saat Zetsu lagi mau cebokin pantatnya, tiba-tiba lewatlah sang pengangguran abadi dari desa antah-berantahgakure (nama desa ini) sambil nentengin karung yang berisi jengkol sama kangkung. Abis nyolong soalnya dia.

"Woy Zetsu, lu lagi ngapain pake acara jongkok-jongkok disitu?"

Karena Zetsu adalah seorang yang gengsinya selangit-ngit-ngit, malulah dia kalo njawab jujur "mau cebok abis e'e Dan" gitu. Jadi dia bener-bener kelabakan buat nyari-nyari alesan biar keliatan elit gitu loh. Ngakunya sih gengsi selangit-ngit-ngit, tapi author pernah mergokin si Zetsu lagi ngorek-ngorek tempat sampah di depan wartegnya mpok Kushina pas laper, hiyahahaha XD

"Anu..anu..anu"

"Kenapa anu lo Tsu? Tegang permanen apa? Wahahaha" Ejek Hidan dengan gaya psycho joke.

"Tegang permanen gundulmu jamuran! Ini gue anu..lagi melihat bintang. Iyah, melihat bintang di langit hehe" Jawab Zetsu maknyoss. Maknyoss gak nyambungnya.

Hidan celingak-celinguk ke atas bawah sama kiri kanan "Mana bintang? Gue gak ngeliat tuh?"

"Alah, loe gak punya ilmu sih kaya gue. Gue kan punya ilmu buat melihat bintang sekalipun di pagi hari yang cerah ini" Ucap Zetsu dengan kebohongan yang anak SD pun pasti gak mempan.

"Owh gitu. Mungkin gue kurang sakti kali ya? Okelah, selamat melihat bintang Tsu. Gue doain sekalian liat bintang jatuh biar harapan abadi loe yang pengin punya sepeda roda tiga sejak jadul bisa terkabul" Tapi anehnya, si pengangguran ini gampang banget ketipu. Kenapa? Karena Hidan cuma lulusan preschool doang, guwawawa XD

Setelah Hidan ngibrit buat pulang, hati Zetsu legaaa banget. Selega perutnya yang udah plong itu.

'Saatnya cebok!' Batinnya girang campur nista.

Saat tangan kirinya mau megang air kali buat nyebok, tiba-tiba datanglah pengganggu kedua. Uztad Kakuzu (biasanya yang jadi uztad kan Hidan. Tapi kali ini author jadiin Kakuzu sebagai uztad)

"Assalamualaikum nak Zetsu"

"Busset monyong domba eh epek-epek-epek eh wassalamu'alaikum"

Kakuzu : "?"

Zetsu cuma bisa nyengir ala biri-biri gila sembari menunda ritual wajibnya yaitu c-e-b-o-k.

"Walaikumsalam maksudnya uztad"

Uztad Kakuzu cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Tapi manggut-manggutnya keterusan hingga Zetsu terpaksa membentaknya supaya manggut-manggutnya berhenti.

"Anu, uztad ngomong-ngomong sepagi ini mau ngapain ya?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Oh ini nak Zetsu. Uztad udah biasa cari udara segar buat kesehatan. Kan dalam agama ada slogan 'sehat gak sehat yang penting eksis' " Jawab sang uztad yang rada freak itu dengan bijaknya plus gak nyambung.

"O ya, nak Zetsu lagi ngapain disitu? Aha, pasti mau cebok ya?" Selidik uztad Kakuzu hingga membuat Zetsu deg-degan dan mengakibatkan kebelet boker lagi.

"Eng..enggak kok uztad. Ini saya mau..." Lagi-lagi si ijo daun ini cari-cari alasan. Ia mencoba mengingat dengan keras tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di buku saku berjudul '1001 adab buang air besar' karangan Rikudou sang penulis nyentrik.

"Ini uztad, saya tuh lagi mau mancing" Jawab Zetsu dengan alasan yang pernah dibahas di buku '1001 adab buang air besar' tepatnya di halaman 35.

Uztad Kakuzu lagi-lagi manggut-manggut. Tapi lagi-lagi juga manggut-manggutnya keterusan hingga geleng-geleng dan kegiatan unik itu sukses diakhiri oleh bentakan Zetsu.

"Tapi kalo mancing, kenapa umpan, ember, dan alat pancingnya gak ada nak Zetsu?"

Wajah Zetsu pucet pasi. Otak lumutannya yang hanya ber IQ 91 itu dipaksa keras untuk mencari alasan yang pernah ia baca di kitab sucinya, buku '1001 adab buang air besar'

"Emm, gini uztad. Pancing, ember, dan umpannya itu ketinggalan. Maklum, saya kan jadi rada pelupa sekarang uztad. Soalnya tiap hari saya selalu mengerjakan akuntansi perusahaan yang mengakibatkan pikiran kritis saya ini lelah, gitu" Zetsu ngeles secara profesional. Boro-boro akuntansi. Wong nggarap penjumlahan bilangan puluhan aja nilainya dapet ondol-ondol terus XD

Tapi, Kakuzu hebatnya bisa ketipu kaya Hidan. Bener-bener Zetsu pinteerrr banget alesannya.

"Ya udah, selamat memancing ya nak Zetsu. Uztad mau pamit soalnya selingkuha, ups maksudnya wanita sholeh milik uztad udah nungguin di rumah. Assalamu'alaikum"

Setelah uztad Kakuzu ngibrit buat nemuin selingkuhannya, si Zetsu cuma bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali. Pertama mau cebok diganggu Hidan. Kedua mau cebok, ealah dateng uztad Kakuzu. Dan sekarang saatnya...

"Mas Zetsu, pagi yang indah ya"

JEGERRR!

Bagai disambar jutsu Raiton dewa Jashin, lagi-lagiii adaaa aja pengganggu acara cebok.

"Ko..konan-chan?"

Alamak Tsu, dia kan cewek paling bahenol yang pernah menjadi juara Miss Antahberantahgakure tahun lalu?

Konan ngeliat Zetsu yang lagi berpose jongkok ala orang mau cebok dengan tatapan sedikit weird-weird gitu.

"Mas Zetsu lagi nga..pain disitu?"

Monyong, jangan sampai ketahuan loe lagi mau cebok Tsu! Dia kan cewek yang menjadi first love loe sejak lama.

"Err anu, ini gue lagi..."

Halaman tiap halaman dalam buku favoritnya '1001 adab buang air besar' terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Kali ini jawabannya harus logis Tsu, masuk akal maksudnya. Loe boleh ngebodohin Hidan yang cuma lulusan preschool sama uztad Kakuzu yang cuma lulusan MI doang. Tapi pendidikan Konan sampe SMP Tsu, Ganbatte!

Ganbatte! Ganbatte! Ganbatte!

Secercah cahaya nan menyilaukan yang sepertinya berasal dari syurga ilahi terlihat turun perlahan dan masuk ke dalam mulut tanaman mirip lidah buaya.

BINGO!

"Gini nih neng Konan, tau kan pekerjaan mas apa?"

"Kuli panggul kan?" Jawab Konan mak jlebb.

"Bukan-bukan, itu dulu. Mulai sekarang, gue udah naik pangkat jadi ar..si..tek" Kata Zetsu dengan penekanan full pada kata 'arsitek'

Oalah-oalah, sejak kapan ada seorang kuli yang bisa naik pangkat jadi arsitek hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari?

"Owh. Selamat ya kalo gitu Mas Zetsu. Tapi, emangnya ada hubungan apa antara seorang arsitek dengan pose duduk jongkok di pinggir kali?"

"Ehm..ehm, inspirasi" Jawab Zetsu datar.

Konan cengo di TKP.

"Sebagai seorang arsitek muda yang berbakat, inspirasi itu perlu. Perlu sekali! Kenapa? Karena dalam pekerjaan gue, gue butuh imajinasi dan inspirasi yang amaaattt tinggi untuk merancang sebuah gedung-gedung megah. Oleh karena itu neng Konan, gue mencari inspirasi dengan cara ternyaman yang gue bisa. Seperti inilah cara ternyaman untuk mencari inspirasi menurut gue" Zetsu berpidato dengan tatapan berapi-api sambil tetap dalam posisi jongkok. Pasti pada bingung ya kenapa seorang ber IQ 91 sepertinya sanggup berbicara penuh improvisasi, padat, dan intelektual seperti barusan.

Berterima kasihlah kepada dewa Jashin yang pada hari ini sedang ingin memberikan rahmat dan hidayahnya kepada makhluk nista seperti layaknya Zetsu ini.

Terima kasih DJ!

"Waahhh keren. Ya udah daripada aku disini mengganggu acara mencari inspirasi Mas Zetsu, lebih baik aku pergi saja ya. Permisi" Ucap Konan dengan sopan.

Akhirnya...

Zetsu menolehkan kepala ke samping dan depan-belakang.

Akhirnya...

Tangan kirinya sudah siap untuk menyentuh air kali.

Akhirnya...

Samar-samar, terdengar suara alunan lagu We Are The Champions dari hape Nexian butut milik Zetsu yang berada di atas mejanya.

**We are the champions my friends..**

**And we'll keep on fightin' till the end..**

Dengan cengiran ala biri-biri gila, Zetsu terus menceboki pantatnya sambil diiringi suara ringtone dari hapenya.

**We are the champions..**

**We are the champions..**

**No time for losers..**

**Cause we are the champions..**

Zetsu mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke udara padahal tangan itu habis buat cebok, sembari meneriakan "MERDEKAAA!"

**..of the world...**

Tsu, cebok aja segitu bangganya (-_-)"

**-OWARI-**

**Huahahaha, fic yang amat-amat gaje ini pantas di flame gak ya? Gara-gara author tadi download game berukuran 300 mb-an di warnet, terus pas udah nyampe 99,99% gagal dan berujung author mangkel, terlahirlah fic ini (apa hubungannya?)**

**Oke, silahkan yang mau ngeflame atau review. Monggoh...**


End file.
